FairyTale
by Kekkan
Summary: This is Fairy Tail Re-written by me. Same plot for the most of it but Lucy doesn't exist instead Luna and Lucinda do. Natsu X OC and Lyon X OC with the usual pairings ORIGINALLY KNOWN AS FAIRY TAIL RE-WRITTEN CHANGED TO FAIRYTALE. Story dropped.
1. Prologue: Replaced and Untraceable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

Prologue: Replaced and Untraceable.

The town was quaint and small in size but had all the necessities for people passing through or living in it. The town of Hargeon, was well known for it's fishing. The town only had one magic shop, which was owned by an old man, a very perverted old man. Now what he didn't expect was for two girls that were so similar but so different to step into his store. This is the journey of the two young mages and how joining a certain guild will change their lives.

The bell connected to the shops door rung, and two girls were standing and the doorway, their eyes flickering over everything in the store until they stopped on the old man that to them seemed to be the owner of the small magic shop.

The one with the shorter hair of the two giggled, now this wasn't a cute girly giggle but a sinister mischievous giggle one that warned you that this girl could be dangerous, the other twirled a strand of her waist length chocolate hair around her delicate finger, a soft smile playing on her lips as she asked a question the old man very rarely heard. "Excuse me sir, but do you have any celestial keys?" Her voice very soft and sweet almost like cotton candy.

**So this is a prologue to see if anyone would read this type of story. Yes I understand it's short but this is so I know whether I'll be wasting my time or not. **

**Please Read and Review :)**

**If anyone else has a better name for the story please tell me because I couldn't really think of one . . . *bows***


	2. The Magic Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

_Chapter 1; The Magic Shop_

The magic shops owner beamed as her saw the two young girls, he instantly took a liking to the sweeter of the two, her chocolate hair cascading down to her waist, her bangs stopping under her chin her fringe swept across her face held there with a star pin. Her hazel eyes had a look of innocence; where as the other girls look dirty and sinister. The other girls hair was a similar colour to the sweeter girl however it was a shade darker and her hair sat just under her earlobes cut in a pixie like manner her fringe falling across her forehead almost covering her dark eyes.

He shivered as the dark brown eyes met his, her stare was putting him on edge and he was starting to worry about his safety.

The 'sweet' girl started to twirl a part of her chocolate bangs around her delicate white finger a small smile forming on her lips, "Excuse me sir, but do you have any celestial keys?" her voice was soft and the magic shop owner immediately thought that her voice was almost like cotton candy.

The senile man nodded his head before walking to a counter and pulling out a single silver key, the girls eyes blazed with excitement, her face lighting up and her lips forming a full smile her perfect white teeth showing as her happiness radiated off of her.

"The little doggy key!" the outburst caused the old man to stumble back a bit before starting to speak to the young girl again.

"It's not very strong but it's the only key I have." His voice was gruff and scratchy but that was to be expected.

The girl continued to rock on her heels her attitude different from the calm attitude she had before seeing the silver key. "How much is it?" The girl smiled innocently, trying to seem calm and collected but her eyes deceived her, from within the depths of her hazel eyes you could see the excitement swirling.

"20, 000 jewels."

The girl looked almost ridiculed. "I wonder how much it is."

Anger almost overtook the magic shop owner he had already told her the price and no matter how cute she was he wasn't going to give her a discount that would hurt his company. "I said, 20,000 jewels."

The girl looked at her sister anxiously having a silent conversation with her through her body movements and facial expressions, they seemed to be having an argument the 'sweet and innocent' girl wanted the 'devious and devil like' girl to do something but she was refusing. The sweet girl started to twist the edge of her dress nervously she began to fidget making her look distressed. The other girl sighed obviously giving in most likely because she couldn't stand seeing her sister the way she was. She walked over to the desk lightly jumping to land on the counter, she positioned herself so her head was tilted back and her right arm was pulling at her short hair, she bit her lip and crossed her legs making her already short shorts cling to her body like a second skin, her large chest being slightly squished as she kept her arm up in position her chest was only covered by a small tube top that showed her navel and her creamy skin. The old mans eyes widened and drool started to drip from his mouth. "Come on now Mister, how much is it really?" a small silver glint caught the old mans attention just as he was about to say the price. Sitting on her thigh was a small knife, the black handle sitting at the start of her shorts and the actual blade ending 5 inches above her knee.

"1,500 jewels" the girls smirked triumphantly, they had won. The girl hopped of the counter and handed her sister the key. They giggled before skipping out of the shop leaving the owner in a state of shock.

As soon as they steeped out of the alleyway they were in they were swept away by a large crowd of girls all screaming and fan-girling over Salamander. Both girls looked at each other as they jumped out of the crowd of girls to think about what was just said and what was going in their minds.

"So . . . You think they mean Salamander as in that fire mage in Fairy Tail?" the shorter girl watched her sisters expressions change as she stayed deep in thought. If it was Salamander from Fairy Tail they just might have their wish granted.

"Luna." The shorthaired girls ears perked up as her name was called from her older sister.

"Yes Lucinda." The sweet girl smiled at her sister before explaining what she had worked out.

"There's the possibility that it's Salamander from Fairy Tail but there's also the option that they're a fake. The only way to work it out is to see if he does anything sneaky." The younger girl smiled at her sister's antics, although most people thought she was dangerous and scary her sister knew that was just a façade to keep people away.

They walked towards the centre of the commotion hand in hand ignoring the stares they got and ignoring the bickering girls that were saying they're lesbian. A small silver ring on the 'Salamanders' hand caught the older girls attention. She nudged her sister lightly alerting her, "What is it Lucinda?"

Lucinda inched closer to her sister before whispering into her ear. Giving her the warning, "He has a Charm Magic ring. Be careful." The younger girl nodded her head vigorously. She wouldn't fall into his trap. No she wouldn't.

Both girls looked between the crowd of girls and the obnoxious mage. "Umm . . . Are you really Salamander?" The girl's heads turned to glare (with the exception of two confused looks) at a boy in his teens his bubble gum pink hair flicked up in each and every direction, his onyx eyes searching for an answer. The small blue cats tail swishing behind it freely. Some girls left the group and went to attack the boy when a string of golden light started to whirl around them, confusing the tremendously having never seen this kind of magic.

Their heads turned and traced the line of light back to the origin of it, they were left in awe as they saw two girls standing side by side one with hazel eyes and chocolate hair swaying gently in the breeze and the other with short brown hair her eyes closed, their eyes scanned the girl with their eyes shut tracing her down to where her right arm was facing the floor her middle and pointer finger outwards with all the rest curled into her creamy palm a small gold magic circle seemed to be coming out of her fingers the small line of golden light coming from the circle.

No one had noticed the sudden disappearance of the one called Salamander, they were too occupied watching the two young girls as they saved the pink haired boy.

**END! Ahahaha :) Thank you to those that favourite or followed this story :) I'm still open for ideas to do with the name of the story! **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Meeting Fairy Tail's Salamander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing sister (that kept on pestering me for this chapter) EVERNEATH.**

_Chapter 2; Meeting Fairy Tail's Salamander_

His tanned skin had an almost godly glow, his coat left his well toned chest in plain view, his muscular arms hidden behind the sleeves of his black coat, his bubble gum pink hair looked as soft as kittens fur, his onyx eyes searching and enchanting, like a vortex of emotions slowly sucking you in as you looked into the beautiful pools of blackness. His scent was strong but not over powering, it was musky and smoky, it was soothing and comforting. Lucinda starting to walk toward the young man, curiosity taking over her petite features, her soft pink lips formed a lopsided grin her eyes sparkled innocently, her hands ringed behind her back as she became face to face with the pink haired boy.

Heat rushed to the young mans face as he noticed the close proximity between himself and the petite girl, long eyelashes, soft pink lips, waist length wavy brown hair and perfect hazel eyes that sparked with happiness. Even though everyone called him dense her knew this girl was the very definition of beauty. She was sweet and innocent making all the guys eyes trail her every move, the sway of her hips when she moved and the way she ringed her hands behind her back were just small things that would make guys start ogling at her, Natsu didn't know why but he wanted to protect this girl, she felt like family it was almost as if she felt like a member from Fairy Tail.

Her eyes lit up as she moved back from the mysterious pink haired boy, "What's your name?" Her voice was silenced by the loud screams of 'Salamanders' fan girls. A confused stare was drawn into his features. "I asked you what your name is."

He smiled, his whole face lit up and his white teeth were shown, "I'm Natsu and this is Happy." He motioned to him self with his right hand his thump up pointing at himself and then motioned to the small blue cat beside him. The younger of the two females felt herself stiffen at the sight of the small blue cat, she knew why. But she was sure her sister wouldn't. After all, the only thing her sister did was read books where as she would get out and explore, looking for endless ways to get into trouble.

The girls offered to get Natsu lunch after introducing themselves, Lucinda was still sulking that he couldn't pronounce her name right and had to called her Luce as a supplement, Luna knew that her sister liked the fact that she had a nickname but it was the fact that most people had trouble pronouncing her name.

They were sitting down at a small diner; the colours red and gold decorate the crowded area giving a warm and cosy feel to it. Natsu was eating like a pig whilst the girls ate daintily, making sure not to make a mess unlike their other companion. "You were looking for someone right? That's why you asked if mister imposter back there was Salmander."

The boy froze a piece of meat falling out of his hand in the process, "Igneel."

The younger girl stood abruptly startling her sister and their new companion. The other two looked at each other in confusion before Luna sat back down and sighing, refusing to make eye contact with her sister, she nodded her head in Natsu's general direction telling him to continue, he took the hint and continued talking. "I heard that Salamander is coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person."

Natsu glanced at Happy as the small feline continued on. "This Salamander didn't look like a Salamander." The younger girls eyes widened as the feline finished talking and looked back at his owner.

"I totally believed that it was Igneel, too."

Lucinda looked at Natsu in disbelief, her eyes glazed over as her imagination let her mind wonder, her eyes bulged and her mouth fell open. "How could a human look like a Salamander?" she honestly couldn't comprehend how they could think a person would look like a salamander.

Her sister stood a dark aura surrounding her, her back facing her sister and her eyes staring straight into Natsu's dark orbs. "Igneel" Her sister leaned forwards trying to get closer to her little sister as she was currently unable to hear her voice, Luna continued talking her voice still as soft as it was moments before but this time she could hear her as they were closer to each other. "Igneel is a real dragon." Lucinda didn't know why her sister would know this; she had never met Igneel, so how? How did she know? Her sisters eyes burned, the green in her eyes darkening, her next words were almost like venom. "Right Salamander of Fairy Tail? No. Natsu Dragneel."

Just how on earth does she know? Lucinda understood that they grew up around dragons but they were all small and cute creatures you'd keep as pets not a salamander like Igneel.

**What do you think? I know it may not be good but this was what I came up with.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Bora of Prominence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

**Yes, I understand I have been updating this heaps but that is because my sister will NOT leave me alone. **

_Chapter 4; Bora of Prominence_

The younger of the female mages ran out of the café, her face set in a scowl her eyebrows drawn toward her hazel eyes. This truly wasn't what she had wanted to find out. She continued to swerve around the alleyways drifting in and out of reality, after all her thoughts and dreamland had always been better than her reality.

-To Lucinda-

A breathless mage now sat on the empty bench of the isolated park, the trees swaying in the breeze created a peaceful hum, the bricks on the floor creating an odd pattern, not like she payed much attention after all she was out looking for her precious sister. There was a sound coming from the bushes so Lucinda cautiously poked her head through a small hole she found in the nearest bush to her dismay it was the one who said he was 'Salamander.'

His short blue hair was in disarray his clothes were slightly tattered and his cheeks were painted a light pink. His black eyes bugged out as he heard a stick crack. He turned to face one of the girls he had seen earlier that day. He knew she had magic and that she would be a very good item to have in his hold.

"I'll take you to Fairy Tail."

__Time Skip__

It was becoming harder for her to breath; her asthma was finally kicking in. She had been running all over town looking for her sister for the last 30 minutes but she had found no sign of her, she kept on running until she tripped over a certain blue cat, she scrapped her knees, small droplets of blood splashing to the ground, mixing in with the silent tears that fell from her eyes. "I shouldn't have run out like that, I worried her and now, now I can't find her."

Off in the distance she could hear the chatter of a group of teenage girls, squealing about the fact that some people were lucky enough to get to go on Salamanders boat for the party. That's when it hit her like a tonne of bricks, he had two rings, a charm and a sleep, but if he uses them together a sort of pseudo-charm. She could have been tricked.

"Are you just gonna sit there?" The voice was so familiar to the young mage and she knew why when she looked up at none other than Salamander of Fairy Tail.

The small clear droplets rolled down her cheekbones and plopped onto the ground with a small patter, she looked into his eyes the tears blurring her vision.

"Salamander I need your help, there's a possibility my sister is on that freaks ship." The young girl wiped away her tears and stood up facing the sea, where the small boat was swaying softly with the waves, an almost rhythmic pattern being made.

"What makes you think that?" The famous Fairy Tail mages face had confusion clearly written all over it and he two was looking out into the sea, the sun slowly setting casting and eerie red glow around the small town.

"Well . . ." Luna was cut short when a familiar scream reached hers and Salamanders ears.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my keys you pervert?!"

The girl looked at Salamander a look of discomfort on her face, she slowly whispered. "That." He immediately caught on a called for Happy to assist him, after all he has to repay them somehow.

"I heard he's from Fairy Tail." This just set the real Fairy Tail mage off his eyes burning with fury and hatred, after all this person was going to ridicule his guild, his family and he was going to pay.

**I know this is short but there's gonna be a lot in the next chapter like the girls using their magic properly, look out for the changes with the *ahem* spirits. **

**Read and Review! **


	5. The Key Bearer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

**Please review or I'll feel like I'm wasting my time :L **

_Chapter 5; The Key Bearer_

The long brown hair spiralled out around her, her eyes blazing with fury. The golden gown hugged her small chest tightly, the skirt part of her dress lazily lying on the floor around her feet. She stepped forward her voice low and dangerous, "I asked you 'What the hell do you think you're doing with my keys you pervert?!' And I expect a bloody answer." Her eyes glinted a dangerous spark growing in the hazel orbs. The blue haired man standing before her shivered in fear, his eyes growing wide at the girls expression, her hair was obscuring her left eye, her lips set in a scowl her eyebrows were drawn together, her right hand was on her hip and her right hand was outstretch pointing at the quivering man in an accusing manner.

His eyes darted between the young female mage in front of him and the broken glass window that he threw her keys out of. He stuttered incomprehensively for quite a while before he was interrupted by the breaking of the ships roof, piece of wood being roughly discarded right in front of his feet, had it been two centimetres forwards it would have squashed him. Although everyone else would have been glad to not be squashed by a piece of wood he however was not, he had a feeling that something much worse was coming his way.

~Natsu's P.O.V~

Her breathing was laboured and shallow, her eyes were dull her hair sticking to the sides of her face but she kept on going. Never giving up. Just like a Fairy Tail mage.

~Normal P.O.V~

The short haired mage landed in a crouching position where as her companion landed ungracefully on his back side, a loud oomph escaping his lips. His eyes blazed with anger as he saw the blue haired imposter standing in front of the now teary eyed mage. Her lips were trembling, her hands shaking. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it, her pale thighs on display, and the small pouch for her keys empty. She wiped her eyes and threw the torn piece of satin at the fake Fairy Tail wizard, her eyes burning with hatred; a bright blush covered the pink haired mage. His eyes trail the key bearers every move. His lips parting slowly as if to say something but stopped as said girl ran and flipped herself over Bora's shoulder using him as a propeller to hit the window with her feet and flip over to be falling into the sea head first. A loud splash reached the dragon slayers ears as the longhaired mage left his view.

The air around them started to lighten up as the darkness started to disappear, a white glowing light growing with each passing second. The pink haired mage looked at the younger mage in confusion until he saw her right hand sitting limply at her side, her left hand however was pointed out her middle and pointer finger forwards as the others curled into her small hands, her fingers were in line with Bora's inky eyes, her eyes were downcast a small silver circle appeared at her finger tips, her voice started soft and airy but became was loud and taut with the last two words, "The light of the all that is holy, HOLY GRAIL!" silver orbs created a circle around Bora and seemed to trap him on the spot, his eyes were flicking from the girl fingertips to the little balls of light that had trapped him. Her eyes were shut and her lips curved up in a half smile, her eyes snapped open as the boat started to rock dangerously. A smirk slid along her lips, her eyes gleamed with a look of success.

A whisper slipped past her lips, unheard by most however not by a certain pink haired mage. "So, She found them huh? Her precious keys."

Natsu's eyes flicked to the window where the waves could be seen, they went from calm and soothing to dangerous and fierce. Crashing against the side of the boat, causing it to rock dangerously making it nearly impossible to stand upright. His onyx eyes unconsciously drifted to the small female mage that was smirking whilst looking at the window he was just gazing out of. Could this be the power of her sister? Could this be the key bearers power?

**Mwahahaha. Do you want it? The next chapter that is? Well then. Review!**

**Please read and review, I want to know what people think of it so far. If there's somewhere I should improve please tell me and I'll try my best to make it better.**


	6. Their Feelings Unite!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

**Another chapter? I'm on a roll ;)**

_Chapter 6; Their Feelings Unite!_

~Lucinda's P.O.V~

I dove into the water, the golden dress ripped showing off my pales thighs but I didn't care. I wanted no, I needed to get my keys back. I swam deeper until a glint of gold caught my attention, there on a mossy rock sat my beloved keys. I pushed my legs as fast as I could trying to get closer to my keys. Once I had them in my grasp I pulled them to my chest and kicked pushed my legs against the rough sand beneath me. The water burst around me as I reached the top, my breathing becoming quicker and laboured, I managed to get a glimpse of my keys before the waves pulled me under again, I struggled to get back to the top but managed after some time. I grabbed a key, Aquarius' key. I placed the key in the water and twisted it as if unlocking a door that wasn't there, "Open! A door to the treasure vase palace! Aquarius!" A small magic circle appeared it was blue and had a vase in the middle, Aquarius's long blue fish-tail was curled towards her body, her long blue hair sat in its usual manner, she looked at me with a dissatisfied look but waited still waited for my orders, "Aquarius I need you to send that ship back to shore." I pointed at the small ship that was starting to rock hazardously, a smirk much lie Luna's usual smirk was plastered onto my celestial spirits face, she created two separate whirl pools, one to get the boat back to shore and the other to . . .

Water started to engulf my body; I took in a shaky breath to find out that I could breath. Aquarius disappeared as the ship crashed into the sandy edge of the port, the water dropping me to the floor. The boat was in two separate pieces. Bodies were scattered across the beach from the ship. However three were missing. The fake Salamander, Natsu and Luna.

~Normal P.O.V~

An odd glow caught the attention of the stellar mage, her eyes immediately followed the familiar stream of light, there covered in a golden glow was her dearest sister and the real Fairy Tail mage, Natsu. A small smile graced her lips and her eyes brightened. She watched as they slowly descended from the night sky to the edge of the ship where her sister hoped down and ran straight into her arms sobbing endlessly about how sorry she was for rushing out of the café without her. Lucinda started to stroke her sisters' hair in an attempt to calm her down. After a few minutes her sister stood up and straightened herself up. Before out stretching her hand to her older sister a bright smile on her face. The stellar mage smiled and took her sisters small hand in hers, they walked towards where the blue cat was now hovering at the side of the broken boat, the younger one cringed in dismay. They watched as Natsu became engulfed in flames Luna had a look of normality on her face where as Lucinda looked fascinated by the fact that not only did the fire attack have no effect on the Fairy Tail mage, but the fact that he was currently eating said flames and was talking about how bad they taste. Luna's face stayed blank as he started to attack Bora, Lucinda however looked on in awe. Her eyes lit up mischievously, her eyes continuously trailing the pink haired mage, by now his jacket was discarded on the floor, his Fairy Tail mark in plain view, it was a dark red, not a sick crimson like blood but a the red of a fire. Bora's body lay battered and bruised on the sandy shore, forgotten as the yells of the military passed the girls and boys ears. The young male mage latched his hand around Lucinda's small wrist, his tanned skin contrasted to her pale skin. He tugged on her making her fall into his chest before he turned and ran. The younger girl scurried after her sister and the pink haired mage.

They were almost out of the militaries sight when the Fairy Tail mage finally said something. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

There was an immediate reply from the celestial mage, "Yeah."

A goofy grin lit up the pink haired mans face as he said the next words slowly but surely. "Then come with me."

**Woop! Another chapter done, Please enjoy!**

**Read and review!**


	7. Let's Go To Fairy Tail!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

_Chapter 7; Let's Go To Fairy Tail!_

They continued to run a goofy smile still on the Fairy Tail mages face; Lucinda's small wrist was still encased in his large tanned hand. Luna was following them avoiding contact with the small cat at all costs, her lips set in a scowl her hazel eyes burned in annoyance. She really didn't like the stupid cat that was simply refusing to leave her alone. She growled at the cat her voice low and menacing, "Shut it you stupid cat or you'll have no fur and you won't be able to eat fish with out it hurting."

The cat stuttered out an aye before flying further up into the star lit sky. The male mage was running like it was normal, like nothing was wrong with the scene. But both the female mages felt like something was wrong. A small shiver ran up both their spines. They shrugged it off a continued running, the night growing and the air around them chilling. Natsu being unaffected by this continued to tug on Lucinda's small wrist. Lucinda yelped out in pain as his grip tightened before he completely let her wrist go letting in hit against the rough material of her ripped dress.

They were standing outside a large clothing store, a small nervous smile was on the young males lips. "You had to rip your dress right? You can't wear that around the place comfortably can you?" Lucinda nodded her head and gave the boy a soft smile before tugging on her sister's hand and leading her into the picturesque shop. The shop was lined with a bright pink the carpet were a hot pink, the roof was a magenta colour the fans were a soft gold as were the chandeliers that hung from the roof. The mages looked at the inside of the store in admiration. They rifled through the various racks and stands were various outfits were shown, finally they both found something Luna walked to her sister with a pair of small boot heels that were in black in Lucinda's hand was a small grey dress. She went into the changed room and hurriedly put the dress on as she stepped out her sister gazed at her in commendation, the grey dress hugged her chest perfectly and stuck close to her waist, flaring out at her thighs. The girls paid for the outfit before briskly walking out to Natsu. They nodded before they continued to follow him.

_Fairy Tail_

The girls looked up at the guild their eyes sparking in excitement. This was Fairy Tail. The large oak door was shut but you could still hear the hollers and cheers that were erupting with in the guild. The wooden windows were opened slightly to let a slither of light into the guildhall. The large building was completed with a large Fairy Tail insignia on a flag. The girls walked through the door with Natsu trailing behind them. What they hadn't quite expected (although they should have) was for the guild to go on a rampage, members attacking members and slowly bringing the two girls into their idiotic fight. They were about to face the wrath of the Ryuu sisters.

**Wanted to end the chapter here for a reason :) If any of you don't know Ryuu means dragon :D The girls are about to get dead serious. XD Please review for the next chapter. I really want to know wether or not anyone other than my sister is enjoying this story -.- **


	8. Face Our Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters I just decided to replace Lucy with two girls and change the plot a bit so this is a Fairy Tail re write! Please enjoy! **

_Chapter 8; Face Our Wrath._

Luna's face twinged into a frown as her sister and herself ended up in the middle of the guild with idiots bickering and fighting. The fights were slowly drawing closer to the girls. There minds were in sync so they did what they do best.

Lucinda snapped her whip a devious smile flickering along her lips. Her feet shifted to be a shoulder width apart her left leg moving forward, her aim was a raven haired, dark blue-eyed stripper.

Luna countered her sister and moved her feet to be a shoulder width apart, her right leg moving back. Their backs pressed against each other and the heels of their feet almost touching. Her aim was a large white haired and blue-eyed 'man'.

Lucinda launched herself forward whirling her whip in the air above her, she snapped it down making it curl around the raven haired boys neck, his hands immediately moved up trying to remove the torturous contraption from around his neck. He failed miserably as Lucinda thrust it backwards causing the young man to fly into the air above.

Luna curved her lips up into a smile. A soft chant slipping past them. "Awaken the light of the heavens. Aonani." Small gold orbs spiralled around her targets feet before a pillar of light engulfed him. A painful look on his features his voice so high it wasn't heard. He fell to the floor beside the dark haired boy her sister had chosen to defeat.

Everyone's eyes were on them, their mouths agape.

"Who?"

"More like what."

Small whispers spread around the room; the girls smirked and turned to face each other before winking.

"I'm Lucinda Ryuu and this is my younger sister Luna Ryuu. Please take care of us." Lucinda introduced them pointing at herself before motioning to her sister beside her.

"Ryuu?"

**Done. Even thought no one reviewed :'( **

**Aonani \a(o)-na-ni\ as a girl's name is of Hawaiian origin, and the meaning of Aonani is "beautiful light".**


	9. AN: Discontinuation

**I will no longer be writing this story, as I dislike the plot. Using Fairy Tail was a stupid idea. I'm sorry to those that enjoyed this story but I really dislike this story idea. If you want to read something like this I will be doing something to do with the 'STARY SKY.' Ark. It'll be 4-5 chapters long (Maybe) and will have an OC. **

**However, I won't be writing that story until the holidays as I have too much on my plate at the moment. **

**-Kekkan **


End file.
